United States Department of Homeland Security
Infobox Govt Agency |agency_name = United States Department of Homeland Security |type = Department |seal = US Department of Homeland Security Seal.svg |seal_width = 140px |seal_caption = Motto: "Preserving our Freedoms" |formed = November 25, 2002 |date1 = January 24, 2003 |date1_name = Activated |headquarters = Nebraska Avenue Complex |employees = 208,000 (2007) |budget = $52.0 billion (2009) |chief1_name = Janet Napolitano |chief1_position = Secretaryhttp://www.dhs.gov/xabout/structure/bio_1231864742617.shtm |chief2_name = Rand Beers (acting)http://www.dhs.gov/xabout/structure/gc_1157655281546.shtm |chief2_position = Deputy Secretaryhttp://www.dhs.gov/xabout/structure/bio_1170692200123.shtm |parent_agency = |child1_agency = U.S. Customs and Border Protection |child2_agency = Federal Emergency Management Agency |child3_agency = U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement |child4_agency = Transportation Security Administration |child5_agency = United States Coast Guard |child6_agency = United States Secret Service |website = www.dhs.gov The United States Department of Homeland Security (DHS) is a Cabinet department of the United States federal government with the responsibility of protecting the territory of the U.S. from terrorist attacks and responding to natural disasters. Whereas the Department of Defense is charged with military actions abroad, the Department of Homeland Security works in the civilian sphere to protect the United States within, at, and outside its borders. Its stated goal is to prepare for, prevent, and respond to domestic emergencies, particularly terrorism. On March 1, 2003, DHS absorbed the now-defunct Immigration and Naturalization Service and assumed its duties. In doing so, it divided the enforcement and services functions into two separate and new agencies: Immigration and Customs Enforcement and Citizenship and Immigration Services. Additionally, the border enforcement functions of the INS, the Customs Service, and the Animal and Plant Health Inspection Service were consolidated into a new agency under DHS: Customs and Border Protection. The Federal Protective Service falls under Immigration and Customs Enforcement. With more than 200,000 employees, DHS is the third largest Cabinet department, after the Departments of Defense and Veterans Affairs. Homeland security policy is coordinated at the White House by the Homeland Security Council. Other agencies with significant homeland security responsibilities include the Departments of Health and Human Services, Justice, and Energy. The creation of DHS constituted the biggest government reorganization in American history, and the most substantial reorganization of federal agencies since the National Security Act of 1947, which placed the different military departments under a secretary of defense and created the National Security Council and Central Intelligence Agency. DHS also constitutes the most diverse merger of federal functions and responsibilities, incorporating 22 government agencies into a single organization.Perl, Raphael (2004)."The Department of Homeland Security: Background and Challenges", Terrorism—reducing Vulnerabilities and Improving Responses, Committee on Counterterrorism Challenges for Russia and the United States, Office for Central Europe and Eurasia Development, Security, and Cooperation Policy and Global Affairs, in Cooperation with the Russian Academy of Sciences, page 176. National Academies Press. ISBN 0309089719. Establishment scale]] In response to the September 11, 2001 attacks, President George W. Bush announced the establishment of the Office of Homeland Security (OHS) to coordinate "homeland security" efforts. The office was headed by former Pennsylvania Governor Tom Ridge, who assumed the title of Assistant to the President for Homeland Security. The official announcement stated: :The mission of the Office will be to develop and coordinate the implementation of a comprehensive national strategy to secure the United States from terrorist threats or attacks. The Office will coordinate the executive branch's efforts to detect, prepare for, prevent, protect against, respond to, and recover from terrorist attacks within the United States. Ridge began his duties as OHS director on October 8, 2001. On March 12, 2002, the Homeland Security Advisory System, a color-coded terrorism risk advisory scale, was created as the result of a Presidential Directive to provide a "comprehensive and effective means to disseminate information regarding the risk of terrorist acts to Federal, State, and local authorities and to the American people." Many procedures at government facilities are tied in to the alert level; for example a facility may search all entering vehicles when the alert is above a certain level. Since January 2003, it has been administered in coordination with DHS; it has also been the target of frequent jokes and ridicule on the part of the administration's detractors about its ineffectiveness. After resigning, Tom Ridge stated that he didn't always agree with the threat level adjustments pushed by other government agencies.Remarks by Governor Ridge Announcing Homeland Security Advisory System In January 2003, the office was merged into the Department of Homeland Security and the White House Homeland Security Council, both of which were created by the Homeland Security Act of 2002. The Homeland Security Council, similar in nature to the National Security Council, retains a policy coordination and advisory role and is led by the Assistant to the President for Homeland Security. Creation of DHS The department was established on November 25, 2002, by the Homeland Security Act of 2002. It was intended to consolidate U.S. executive branch organizations related to "homeland security" into a single Cabinet agency. The following 22 agencies were incorporated into the new department:“History: Who Became Part of the Department?” United States Department of Homeland Security website. Retrieved on 2008-08-22. Officer addresses Dick Cheney (center), then Vice President of the United States, Saxby Chambliss (center right), a U.S. senator from Georgia and Michael Chertoff (far right), then United States Secretary of Homeland Security in 2005]] * Customs Service – Treasury * Coast Guard – Transportation * Secret Service – Treasury * United States Citizenship and Immigration Service (formerly Immigration and Naturalization Service) – Justice * United States Border Patrol (formerly Immigration and Naturalization Service) – Justice * U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement (formerly Immigration and Naturalization Service) – Justice * United States Federal Protective Service (part of ICE) * Transportation Security Administration – Transportation * Federal Law Enforcement Training Center – Treasury * Animal and Plant Health Inspection Service – Agriculture * Office for Domestic Preparedness – Justice * Federal Emergency Management Agency * Strategic National Stockpile and the National Disaster Medical System – HHS * Nuclear Incident Response Team – Energy * Domestic Emergency Support Teams – Justice * National Domestic Preparedness Office – FBI * CBRN Countermeasures Programs – Energy * Environmental Measurements Laboratory – Energy * National BW Defense Analysis Center – Defense * Plum Island Animal Disease Center – Agriculture * Federal Computer Incident Response Center – GSA * National Communications System – Defense * National Infrastructure Protection Center – FBI * Energy Security and Assurance Program – Energy Prior to the signing of the bill, controversy about its adoption centered on whether the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Central Intelligence Agency should be incorporated in part or in whole (neither were included). The bill itself was also controversial for the presence of unrelated "riders", as well as for eliminating certain union-friendly civil service and labor protections for department employees. Without these protections, employees could be expeditiously reassigned or dismissed on grounds of security, incompetence or insubordination, and DHS would not be required to notify their union representatives. The plan stripped 180,000 government employees of their union rights.Chomsky, Noam (2005). Imperial Ambitions, page 199. Metropolitan Books. ISBN 0-8050-7967-X. In 2002, Bush officials argued that the September 11 attacks made the proposed elimination of employee protections imperative.[http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/02/19/AR2008021902459.html Stephen Barr. "DHS Withdraws Bid to Curb Union Rights", The Washington Post page D01, February 20 2008]. Retrieved on 2008-08-20. Congress ultimately passed the Homeland Security Act of 2002 without the union-friendly measures, and President Bush signed the bill into law on November 25, 2002. It was the largest U.S. government reorganization in the 50 years since the United States Department of Defense was created. Tom Ridge was named secretary on January 24, 2003 and began naming his chief deputies. DHS officially began operations on January 24, 2003, but most of the department's component agencies were not transferred into the new Department until March 1. After establishing the basic structure of DHS and working to integrate its components and get the department functioning, Ridge announced his resignation on November 30, 2004, following the re-election of President Bush. Bush initially nominated former New York City Police Department commissioner Bernard Kerik as his successor, but on December 10, Kerik withdrew his nomination, citing personal reasons and saying it "would not be in the best interests" of the country for him to pursue the post. On January 11, 2005, President Bush nominated federal judge Michael Chertoff to succeed Ridge. Chertoff was confirmed on February 15, 2005, by a vote of 98–0 in the U.S. Senate. He was sworn in the same day. In February 2005, DHS and the Office of Personnel Management issued rules relating to employee pay and discipline for a new personnel system named MaxHR. The Washington Post said that the rules would allow DHS "to override any provision in a union contract by issuing a department-wide directive" and would make it "difficult, if not impossible, for unions to negotiate over arrangements for staffing, deployments, technology and other workplace matters." In August 2005, U.S. District Judge Rosemary M. Collyer blocked the plan on the grounds that it did not ensure collective-bargaining rights for DHS employees. A federal appeals court ruled against DHS in 2006; pending a final resolution to the litigation, Congress's fiscal year 2008 appropriations bill for DHS provided no funding for the proposed new personnel system. DHS announced in early 2007 that it was retooling its pay and performance system and retiring the name "MaxHR". In a February 2008 court filing, DHS said that it would no longer pursue the new rules, and that it would abide by the existing civil service labor-management procedures. A federal court issued an order closing the case. Seal A DHS press release dated June 6, 2003[http://www.dhs.gov/xnews/releases/press_release_0189.shtm "Fact Sheet: Department of Homeland Security Seal", DHS press release, June 19 2003. DHS website]. Retrieved on August 26 2008. explains the seal as follows: The seal was developed with input from senior DHS leadership, employees, and the U.S. Commission on Fine Arts. The Ad Council – which partners with DHS on its Ready.gov campaign – and the consulting company Landor Associates were responsible for graphic design and maintaining heraldic integrity. Headquarters Since its inception, the department has had its temporary headquarters in Washington, D.C.'s Nebraska Avenue Complex, a former naval facility. The site has 32 buildings comprising of of administrative space. In early 2007, the Department submitted a $4.1 billion plan to Congress to consolidate its 60-plus Washington-area offices into a single headquarters complex at the St. Elizabeths Hospital campus in Anacostia, Southeast Washington, D.C. The earliest DHS would begin moving to St. Elizabeths is 2012. The move is being championed by District of Columbia officials because of the positive economic impact it will have on historically depressed Anacostia. The move has been criticized by historic preservationists, who claim the revitalization plans will destroy dozens of historic buildings on the campus. Community activists have criticized the plans because the facility will remain walled off and have little interaction with the surrounding area. On January 8, 2009, the National Capital Planning Commission approved the Department of Homeland Security’s plans to move into the campus of St. Elizabeths Hospital. Ready.gov Soon after the formation of Department of Homeland Security, the Martin Agency of Richmond, Virginia worked pro bono to create "Ready.gov", a readiness website. The site and materials were conceived in March 2002 and launched in February 2003, just before the launch of the Iraq War. One of the first announcements that garnered widespread public attention to this campaign was one by Tom Ridge in which he stated that in the case of a chemical attack, citizens should use duct tape and plastic sheeting to build a homemade bunker, or "sheltering in place" to protect themselves. As a result, the sales of duct tape skyrocketed and DHS was criticized for being too alarmist. The site was promoted with banner ads containing automatic audio components on commercial web sites. National Incident Management System On March 1, 2004, the National Incident Management System (NIMS) was created. The stated purpose was to provide a consistent incident management approach for federal, state, local, and tribal governments. Under Homeland Security Presidential Directive-5, all federal departments were required to adopt the NIMS and to use it in their individual domestic incident management and emergency prevention, preparedness, response, recovery, and mitigation program and activities. National Response Framework In December 2004, the National Response Plan (NRP) was created, in an attempt to align federal coordination structures, capabilities, and resources into a unified, all-discipline, and all-hazards approach to domestic incident management. The NRP was built on the template of the NIMS. On January 22, 2008, the National Response Framework was published in the Federal Register as an updated replacement of the NRP, effective March 22, 2008. Cyber-security The DHS National Cyber Security Division (NCSD) is responsible for the response system, risk management program, and requirements for cyber-security in the U.S. The division is home to US-CERT operations and the National Cyber Alert System. The DHS Science and Technology Directorate helps government and private end-users transition to new cyber-security capabilities. This directorate also funds the Cyber Security Research and Development Center, which identifies and prioritizes research and development for NCSD. The center works on the Internet's routing infrastructure (the SPRI program) and Domain Name System (DNSSEC), identity theft and other online criminal activity (ITTC), Internet traffic and networks research (PREDICT datasets and the DETER testbed), Department of Defense and HSARPA exercises (Livewire and Determined Promise), and wireless security in cooperation with Canada. See also References External links * ANSI Homeland Security Standards Panel * Department of Homeland Security * Ready.gov - DHS website to promote readiness to defend against attack * DHS First Responder Training * Federal Emergency Management Agency * House Committee on Homeland Security * The White House - Homeland Security * US-VISIT Program * Category:Government agencies established in 2002 Category:United States Department of Homeland Security Category:Disaster preparedness in the United States Category:History of the United States (1991–present) United States Category:United States intelligence agencies